Yoru Tsukino
No matter how painful the journey is, he wants to be with the one that showed him how to live... Appearance Yoru appears to be a young teenager standing at 5'9". His hair is long, white, and unkempt, which contrasts sharply with his tanned skin. Further increasing his ominous presence are his red eyes and a facial marking like a red bolt of lightning trailing down his cheek from his left eye. He wears the standard Shinigami outfit. When he isn't wearing those clothes, Yoru wears a different set of clothes consisting of a one bodysuit, primarily colored black with linear cyan patterns proceeding from around his stomach to the tips of his feet; the sleeves, however, are brown and end in orange cuffs, and woven across the chest is a unique pattern in yellow. He also sports a pair of earrings with a special design on them. Personality Yoru is generally known as an antisocial person, mostly from his appearance. He is actually a bit shy and doesn't know how to talk to others or get along with them. He tends to stay silent and doesn't speak unless spoken to, and speaks in a calm manner. Yoru never thought much of family as he had never had a family to take care of him or even love him, however, whenever he sees how family interacts, he can't help but feel almost envious of how they could be happy with having a mother and father, as well as having a brother or sister. Whenever he's alone, he prefers to either read books, or train in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, or Kido. Sometimes he prefers conversing with his Zanpakuto spirit or sometimes stargaze. In battle, he tries to finish battles quickly by trying to overwhelm them, but he always keeps a perceptive eye on opponents to try and analyze their strengths and weaknesses from even the smallest of openings. History Yoru's parents abandoned him as a baby not too long after his birth. He never knew them, and was found by an old couple that found him when they were wandering in the Rukonga, and raised him. However, he never had a pleasant childhood. Due to his appearance, the other kids, and even adults, stayed away from him, acting as if he was the plague. The only one that actually cared for Yoru were his adopted parents, who were more like his grandparents. However, that was not to last. A Hollow had attacked and the result ended up taking the life of the only two people that had ever cared for Yoru, and Yoru had survived only because they protected them. And just like that, Yoru lost his happiness. Afterwards, Yoru lived alone, and no matter how much he strived to get along with the others, he was rejected, and now, even beaten. One of the beatings he got was so bad that he felt as if he was going to die. He wasn't scared of death, but practically welcomed it, believing that there's no point in living if you have no happiness. He was close to losing his will ti live, until... a young girl came and helped him, saving his life. The girl's name was Caomei Jaekuro, and she became his first true friend. Being with her made him feel happy once more. She gave him reason to still live and strive to achieve happiness. But even that was short-lived. After Caomei's mother died, she was taken away and Yoru never saw her again. Once again, he felt that his happiness was gone and he should die, but decided to live and work to earn his happiness once more, and wished to find Caomei once again. He wanted to find her and tell her the feelings he developed from the time they spent with each other. He decided that becoming a Shinigami might be the only way to find Caomei, because it'd give him the ability to move through the Rukongais, and he could search for her. Powers & Abilities Hakuda Combatant: Yoru has above average skill in Hakuda and can handle himself against multiple opponents for a while. His style of fighting revolves around sending a small barrage of attacks to force opponents back and to find a small opening in the attack to make a devastating strike. Swordsman: '''After going to the Shinigami Academy, Yoru learned how to wield a sword, but has some difficulty wielding it at times, as his primary skill had always been Hakuda. However, he practices with his blade daily to train his skills enough to handle other opponents. '''Kido Practitioner: Though not his forte, Yoru possesses a bit of skill in Kido and is able to use spells up the 26th spell with some accuracy. However, due to how he doesn't get much practice in, he needs to recite the incantations to perform the spell right without them losing power. Zanpakutō Yashū, but nicknamed Laplace. It is a katana with a hilt that is pitch black and the white white with a shape of three circles going around each other. The blade is longer than most katanas. Zanpakutō Spirit Yashū has no genuine form. He simply looks like energy that has two yellow eyes, claws, and no legs or anything, as it merely floats around. He wears cuffs on his wrists and some armor on his arms. He never seems to appear in any other form but this one, though he stated to Yoru that he cab be whatever form he chooses. He doesn't actually talk, but rather creates static sounds that only Yoru can interpret. Yoru had given him the name Laplace for a pet name and it seemed to like it. Laplace is usually sarcastic and usually tries to get Yoru to stop acting like he usually does and try to talk to others more often, and try make friends with others. He supports Yoru's desire to find Caomei and believes her to be the only one that could really get him to open up to others. Inner World His spirit world in unique, as it seems to be a desolate continent that floats in the sky. There are many buildings in the area, and at center is a large temple like place that points to the sky like its an antenna, but it is locked for some reason. Yoru likes to spend time there exploring the place, and at times, Laplace is with him. However, Laplace seems to never go to the center of the world, or rather is never shown to be in it. Shikai ' Yashū (夜襲, Night Raid):' To release his sword, Yoru holds the blade horizontally in front of him with his right hand, and then touches the top of his right hand. He then moves the palm of his left hand all the way through the back of the sword, aand calling out the name of his sword, releasing it. When released, his right hand first becomes enveloped by a dense purple flame made of his reiatsu, which then envelops the katana and transforms it into a large broadsword with a red hilt and a unique pattern, and a small light green crystal on the center of the pattern. Release command: Descend and despair... Hand of Despair When the Shikai is activated, Yoru's right hand begins to wreath a dark purple flame that extends up to his elbow. The flame is actually a large amount of his reiatsu condesned into his hand. With it, he can concentrate his attack and make a punch that creates multiple copies of his fist in the air that are fired at high speed at the opponent. However, due to the large amount of reiatsu concentrated in his hand, it becomes damaged from the strained use. Striking Loneliness With the Hand of Despair in his right hand, he can charge his blade with the reiatsu that's been concentrated into his hand, and discharge a powerful sword beam at the opponent at high speeds. It has the power of the Hand of Despair focused into cutting the target. Statistics Trivia *Yoru's appearance is based off of Solo from Megaman Starfoce. *His original personality in another RP was actually similar to his Megaman counterpart, despising friendship and the likes. *The name "Yoru" means "night" in Japanese. *Yoru was originally planned as a hybrid character for another roleplay between Byakuya Kuchiki and Ulquiorra Schiffer. Later, it was changed to a hybrid of Ulquiorra Schiffer and Ichigo Kurosaki. *His relationship with Caomei is very different from the other RP, where he had a form of love/hate relationship with her. *He usually spends quite a while to get his hair straightened out after taking a shower or having bed hair. *Another thing about his hair is that it takes him at least half a bottle of shampoo and conditioner when showering.